Fiducia
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: /Tidak apa-apa. Kalau Tsu-kun, aku percaya. Tsu-kun pasti bisa memperbaiki keadaan. Dan sekali lagi mengucap, selamat ulang tahun kepadaku./Warning: Modified-Canon for episode 76, birthday fict  kecepetan  for 95. RnR?


Katekyo Hitman Reborn **© Amano Akira**

Fiducia **© Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka**

[TYL 27 x TYL 95 at the beggining, 27 x TYL 95 ]

_**Warning: **__Modified-Canon for episode 76 anime, birthday fict for 95, (maybe) ooc, and typo (s).__ Need some critics and __suggestion__, if you don't mind. XD_

_**Summary: /**__ Tidak apa-apa. Kalau Tsu-kun, aku percaya. Tsu-kun pasti bisa__ memperbaiki keadaan. Dan sekali lagi mengucap, selamat ulang tahun kepadaku.__**/**_

_. _

_._

**Kamis, 1 Maret. 20.00**

Tangannya bergetar. Wajahnya memucat dan matanya melebar. Sumpit berisi japitan makanan tidak jadi dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Terpaku dan terdiam dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Terlihat oleh kedua iris _hazel_ Tsuna bahwa sosok di hadapannya sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan tangis.

".. Tsu.. _kun_..?"

"Maaf, Kyoko!" Tsuna buru-buru menyela. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam, seakan tidak tega melihat ekspresinya seperti itu. "Gara-gara aku salah bertindak, semuanya jadi seperti ini. Maaf. Betul-betul maaf! Tapi sungguh.."

Sasagawa Kyoko—yang telah berubah nama menjadi Sawada Kyoko beberapa bulan lalu—menaikkan wajahnya. Menatap Sawada Tsunayoshi lekat-lekat.

Belakangan ini, perlahan ia mengetahui situasi yang dihadapi _Vongola_. Ia memang merasa masalahnya berat, tetapi ternyata, tidak sekalipun ia berpikir, masalah itu akan menjadi seberat ini. Syok jelas sangat dirasakannya. Mengetahui lagi-lagi hanya dia yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia sedikit kesal. Tetapi, berikutnya ia berusaha menampik kekesalan itu dengan sebuah senyum getir yang tercetak pada wajahnya.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, Kyoko mengerti. Alasan Tsuna tidak memberitahunya semata-mata hanya karena Tsuna tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Hanya demi dirinya. Memang seperti itulah seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi yang dikenalnya sedari dulu.

"Ngg. Tidak apa-apa. Bukan salah Tsu-_kun_, kok." ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Tsuna. Dengan lembut ia angkat kepala Tsuna sehingga iris _hazel_ dan emas milik mereka berdua berhadapan. "Meskipun seperti itu, aku percaya... kalau Tsu-_kun_ pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaikinya."

Dan ia tersenyum lagi. Senyum lebar yang terlihat getir dan dipaksakan di mata Tsuna.

_Vongola Decimo_ itu masih menatap Kyoko dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Kyoko yang masih tersenyum, sekaligus Kyoko yang masih terlihat begitu sedih. Dengan hati miris, disentuhnya jemari Kyoko yang masih memegang pipinya lembut.

"Kyoko, aku bersumpah.." ia menahan nafas sekali. Menghembuskannya, dan mencoba mengatakannya dengan mantap. "Mulai dari sini, hingga seterusnya, tidak akan kubiarkan kau, serta _Vongola Famiglia_ lainnya menderita lebih dari ini. Aku akan melindunginya. Pasti."

**Jum'at, 2 Maret. 13. 00**

Hari itu adalah hari perundingan antara _Vongola famiglia_ dan _Millefiore famiglia_. Hari penting yang terangkum dalam seluruh pembicaraan Tsuna semalam. Hari yang—menurut Tsuna, cukup beresiko tinggi. Bisa jadi setelah perundingan ini situasi akan kembali melunak, dan membawa kembali angin kedamaian yang belakangan ini menghilang dari _Vongola _dan Namimori. Tapi bisa jadi pula—dan kemungkinannya tidak sedikit, apabila perundingan ini gagal maka situasi akan lebih parah daripada sebelumnya.

Tsuna memang mengatakan sudah bersiap akan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi; termasuk kemungkinan kedua, kemungkinan terburuk. Tsuna juga mengatakan telah berjaga-jaga dengan berbagai tindakan penyelamatan keluarganya yang masih tersisa, termasuk Kyoko. Tapi Kyoko tidak ingin memikirkan dan menanyakan detail persiapan Tsuna untuk kemungkinan kedua itu. Sejak semalam, ia hanya terus berdoa dengan sekuat tenaga agar langkah perundingan itu berhasil. Sehingga langkah itu tidak diperlukan.

Kyoko masih menunggu di rumah kediaman Sawada milik Tsuna dan dirinya sambil terus berdoa, ketika Gokudera Hayato—pria yang memegang posisi sebagai tangan kanan _Vongola Decimo_—datang memasuki rumah dengan wajah panik, bersalah dan.. sedih..?

"Go.. Gokudera-_kun_.." Kyoko merasakan firasat buruk. "A.. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Iris _emerald_ Gokudera melirik sebentar ke arahnya. Ia terlihat benar-benar kacau dan frustasi, sebelum..

"Go.. Gokudera-_kun_?"

—Bersujud di depan Kyoko.

"Go..Gokudera-_kun_! Ja.. jangan begitu! Angkat kepalamu! A.. ada apa, Gokudera-_kun_?" suara Kyoko terdengar bergetar. Perasaan kecil di lubuk hatinya mengatakan kemungkinan yang paling buruk melihat reaksi Gokudera.

Meskipun Kyoko sudah berusaha menggerakkan tubuh Gokudera agar berhenti dari posisi bersujudnya, _Guardian of storm_ itu tetap tidak bergeming.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Maaf!" ucap Gokudera berulang-ulang. Membentur-benturkan dahinya ke lantai terus menerus dengan kuat sampai di ucapannya yang terakhir dapat Kyoko lihat sedikit darah mulai mengucur dari dahinya. "Saya.. tidak bisa melindungi _Juudaime_! Sawada Kyoko, maaf! Perundingan dengan _Millefiore_ gagal, dan _Juu.. Juudaime_.."

Kyoko tersentak. "Tsu-_kun_? Gokudera-_kun_, Tsu-_kun_ kena.."

"Tertembak. _Juudaime_.. meninggal!"

Dan itu adalah ucapan terakhir Gokudera yang ia ingat saat itu, sebelum pandangannya gelap, mengabur, dan menghilang.

**Sabtu, 3 Maret. 10.00**

Kyoko membuka matanya perlahan. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi iris matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan besarnya cahaya yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. "Ini di.."

"Ah, Kyoko-_chan_!"

Kyoko segera menolehkan pandangannya kepada pemilik suara itu. "Haru-_chan_.."

"Syukurlah, Kyoko-_chan_ sudah sadar. Kau mau minum air, Kyoko? Atau mau _cake?_ Kebetulan aku masih ada persediaan _cake_ enak di kulkas. Bagaimana kalau kita makan seka.."

Kebiasaan Miura Haru ketika sedang sedih dan syok; mengalihkan pembicaraan dan terus berbicara tanpa henti.

"_Nee_, Haru." potong Kyoko. "Tsu-_kun_.. benar-benar meninggal? Benar, ya?" Kyoko mengonfirmasikan sepotong informasi terakhir yang didapatnya dari Gokudera kepada anggota CEDEF itu.

Ya. Miura Haru memang bukan _Guardian_, pun juga bukan seperti Kyoko yang merupakan istri Tsuna atau _Guardian_ inti lainnya, tetapi keterlibatan Haru yang begitu dalam sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu di dalam dunia mafia terutama di _Vongola_, menjadikannya sebagai salah satu anggota CEDEF saat ini.

"Aah.. Itu.." Haru memalingkan wajahnya. Nada isak tangis semakin jelas dalam setiap perkataannya."Se.. sepertinya benar, Kyoko-_chan_. A..aku sendiri juga kurang begitu jelas. Situasi _Vongola_ saat ini begitu kacau. A.. aku sendiri juga tidak mau menyakininya. Tapi, bahkan _Guardian _inti yang terdekat dengan Tsuna-_san_, Gokudera-_kun_ dan Yamamoto-_kun_.. anggota-anggota teratas CEDEF juga mengatakan itu, dan aku kenal baik mereka. Mereka tidak nampak berbohong. I.. Itu artinya kan.."

Kyoko memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapinya sekarang ini. Kembali menatap langit-langit ruangan yang tepat di hadapannya. Perlahan, air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya.

Kabut indigo tipis memasuki ruangan. Kyoko dan Haru tidak menyadarinya sampai suara itu muncul.

"Kyoko.. Haru.."

Kyoko dan Haru menengok melihat gadis_ illusionist_ itu. "Chrome-_chan_..?"

"Bukan.. Tidak seperti itu." Chrome menggeleng. Memastikan tidak ada orang lain ataupun penyadap suara di sekitar mereka, kemudian mendekati mereka. Merapatkan wajah-wajah di antara mereka. Berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara sekecil mungkin dan sejelas mungkin. "_Bossu_.. masih hidup. Mukuro-_sama_ yang mengabariku. Katanya..."

**Minggu, 4 Maret. 12.30**

Kyoko menggenggam tangan Haru erat-erat. Berusaha untuk tidak terpisah sambil terus mengikuti arahan sang _Guardian of Thunder_ dan I-pin di hadapan mereka yang sudah cukup banyak terluka.

"Lambo.. I-pin, kalian tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau kita sembunyi dulu? Kalian butuh istirahat, paling tidak untuk merawat luka kalian terlebih dahulu.."

".. Hhh.. Hhh.. Tidak, Kyoko-_san_. Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja, kami masih..bisa, kok." jawab I-pin dengan suara terputus-putus menahan rasa sakit dan lelah.

"Ta.. Tapi.."

"I-pin benar, Kyoko-_san_. Lagipula.." Lambo menyela. "Semua ini bisa kita tunda sampai kita berhasil memasuki _base_. Di _base_ akan jauh lebih aman, paling tidak."

Memandang takjub kepada dua sosok di hadapannya. Hanya itu yang kini dapat dilakukan Kyoko dan Haru. Sedikit takjub dengan fakta bahwa jangka waktu sepuluh tahun telah sangat mengubah dua bocah yang dulu sering diurus mereka dengan penuh kesabaran menjadi dua sosok yang begitu bisa diandalkan seperti ini.

"Ah! Celaka! Kyoko-_san_, Haru-_san_! Lari! Yang disini serahkan saja kepada kami!"

I-pin yang berseru kencang memperingatkan mereka, ternyata tidak cukup untuk memberikan mereka berdua waktu untuk lari. Karena sebuah serangan beratribut _storm_ datang menyapu pandangan.

'_Dhuar!'_

**Minggu, 4 Maret. 12.40**

Kepulan asap yang menggantung di depan pengelihatan Kyoko mulai melebur sedikit demi sedikit. Adik dari _Guardian of sun_ itu mulai membuka mata dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Haru? Lambo? I-pin..?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Nampaknya.. aku terpisah dari mereka, ya?" suara getir Kyoko. "Ah, aku harus bangun. Bahaya kalau di.. eh? Kakiku.." Kyoko sedikit meringis ketika menyadari kakinya terkilir di saat yang tidak tepat.

"A.. aduh.. Bagaimana ini?"

"_Kyoko-chan!" _

Kepalanya mendongak. Terkejut mendengar suara kencang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

_Tsu-kun?_

"_Kyoko-chan!" _

Terdengar lagi. Suaranya terdengar lebih kencang, dan lebih panik. Lagipula, suaranya berbeda. Tidak seberat suara Tsuna yang sekarang dikenalnya, dan.. yang jelas, sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu Tsuna berhenti memanggilnya _Kyoko-chan_.

Kyoko memutar pergelangan tangannya yang terpasang jam tangan kecil. "Apakah sekarang saatnya?"

"_Kyoko-chan!"_

Suaranya semakin mendekat, dan..

Kyoko menenggokkan kepalanya. Mendapati wajah Tsuna sepuluh tahun yang lalu datang menghampirinya dengan ekspresi wajah setengah menangis. Wajahnya memerah. Buru-buru ia balikkan badannya dan mengelap wajahnya.

Istri _Vongola Decimo_ itu tersenyum. Menyadari sosok yang ada di hadapannya adalah sosok Tsuna sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sosok Sawada Tsunayoshi yang masih sangat kecil dengan jaket _orange_-nya.

"Tsu-_kun_."

Tsuna kecil itu menengok mendengar suaranya.

"_Arigatou_. Telah datang untuk kami, Tsu-_kun_."

Lagi-lagi, Tsuna itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Kyoko merasa sedikit aneh. Tapi sepersekian detik berikutnya ia sadar.

_Benar juga. Aku sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kan masih memanggilnya Tsuna-san..._

"_Gomen ne_.. Kakiku terkilir." ucap Kyoko. Sukses membuat Tsuna kecil buru-buru menghampirinya dengan nada terlalu khawatir.

"_Daijoubu desu ka, Kyoko-chan?" _

Kyoko mengucap lagi. _"Are?_ Tsu-_kun_, sepertinya terlihat berbeda, ya.. Tsu-_kun_ terlihat lebih muda dan.. imut."

"Eh? I.. Itu.."

Tsuna kecil yang panik terlihat begitu nostalgik bagi Kyoko. Ia masih memasang wajah tersenyum. Menelusuri tiap lekuk Tsuna di hadapannya dengan lembut.

_Tidak apa-apa, Tsu-kun. Aku tahu, kok. Terima kasih sudah datang ke era ini._

"Ketemu."

Suara seseorang memecah situasi nostalgik di dalam benak Kyoko. Suara yang terasa begitu mengancam. Berdua, ia dan Tsuna kecil itu mendongakkan kepala.

"Jangan khawatir. Kalian akan berakhir di sini secepatnya."

Benik emas Kyoko terbelalak lebar. Ia jelas merasa takut dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang terlihat begitu kejam dan juga sangar. Terlebih hal itu terbukti melalui perkataannya. Kondisinya sekarang juga sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang baik. Ia tidak bisa bergerak barang satu langkah pun dengan kaki yang masih terkilir seperti itu. Bisa-bisa, sebelum ia bertukar dengan sosoknya sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia sudah berakhir di..

"Ja..Jangan mendekat!"

Sebelum Kyoko sadar, Tsuna kecil itu ternyata sudah pasang badan di hadapannya.

"Ho.. Kau ingin bertarung?" tantang orang itu.

"Tsu-_kun_.."

Kyoko yang semakin ketakutan, berusaha memegang lengan berjaket orange Tsuna. Sekali lagi matanya melebar begitu melihat tubuh Tsuna bergetar.

"Ti.. Tidak akan kubiarkan.."

_Ah, suaranya juga bergetar.._

Tsuna mengeluarkan kotak pil _Dying Will_ dan sarung tangan dari sakunya masih dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Ti.. Tidak akan kubiarkan..!"

Musuh itu tertawa melihat reaksi tubuh Tsuna. "Hahaha! Kenapa? Kau gemetaran?"

Mengeratkan genggaman di jaket Tsuna. "Tsu-_kun_.."

"_Da.. Daijoubu_.." suaranya masih bergetar. "Ki.. kita pasti baik-baik saja.."

Rasa haru memenuhi dada Kyoko. Seperti inilah.. seperti inilah Tsuna yang dikenalnya dari dulu. Sisi yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari sosok pemimpin ke-sepuluh _Vongola_ itu. Sisi yang selalu ingin melindungi dirinya, juga anggota _famiglia_ lain dengan sekuat tenaga, meski ia sendiri sangat ketakutan. Ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Tsuna di hadapannya, setidaknya satu ciuman lembut di pipi. Tapi sebelum sempat melakukannya, sebuah asap tipis berwarna _pink_ datang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Eh?"

—Sawada Kyoko mendapati dirinya entah di ruangan apa itu. Gas-gas tipis berwarna kelabu sekali lagi datang menyelimuti dirinya. Dalam sekejap membuatnya begitu mengantuk.

"Ah.. Sudah saatnya, ya.."

Lalu, kesadarannya dengan cepat semakin menipis.

.

.

.

.

"Katanya, _bossu_ memang sudah berjaga-jaga akan kemungkinan dirinya akan ditembak jika perudingan itu gagal, jadi ia mengganti pelurunya dengan peluru yang dapat membuat _bossu_ mati sementara. Ini adalah rencana rahasia _bossu_. Yang mengetahuinya sendiri juga sedikit. Bahkan _arashi_ dan _ame no hito_ tidak mengetahuinya."

"Tsu-_kun_.. masih hidup? Lalu kemana ia sekarang, _Chrome-chan_? Kalau ia hidup kenapa ia tidak kembali?"

"Rencana rahasia _bossu_ tidak hanya itu saja. Dengan rencana ini, _bossu_ berencana secara diam-diam membawa dirinya, seluruh _guardian_, I-pin, Kyoko, dan juga Haru dari masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu ke masa ini. Tepatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat _bossu_ dan seluruh _guardian_-nya baru saja mendapatkan _Vongola Ring. _Jadi.. saat ini _bossu_ ada di suatu tempat terpisah. Mukuro-_sama_ tidak menjelaskannya lebih rinci, tapi yang jelas, bukan di masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

.

.

.

_._

_Ya. Pasti yang ada di samping Tsu-kun sekarang ini adalah aku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Kalau Tsu-kun, aku percaya. Tsu-kun pasti bisa. Dan setelah ini semua berakhir, kamu akan datang seperti biasanya sambil mengucapkan _Otanjoubi ommedetou _padaku lagi kan, Tsu-kun? _

_._

_._

_._

—_Fin—_

Fiducia: trust, dalam bahasa Itali.

Yap. Selesai.

Di luar dugaan, saya malah nulis fict 2795, nih. Sekaligus, birthday fict (sangat) kecepatan untuk Kyoko. Kufufufufu. Ceritanya, ide ini muncul pas re-watch episode 75-76. Awalnya sih cuma pengen re-watch karena pengen lihat lagi TYL Yamamoto. Eh, menjelang akhir episode itu jadi kepikiran fict beginian.

Terpikirnya tuh, dari sikap TYL Kyoko dan Haru yang terlihat bener-bener santai. Padahal TYL Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang diperlihatin, tampang-tampangnya tuh desperated banget. Bahkan tampang I-pin dan Lambo juga agak-agak desperated.

Padahal kalau lihat keterlibatan Kyoko dan Haru yang dekat dengan Tsuna, ditambah dengan perubahan cara panggil Kyoko TYL ke Tsuna, menurutku tidak mungkin kalau mereka berdua bener-bener tidak tahu situasi parah gitu bahkan sedikitpun.

Yang kepikiran bagiku sih, itu semua karena mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Didukung lagi, dengan TYL Chrome yang sama sekali tidak ada interaksi dengan present-nya mereka. Seakan dia tahu aja, kan?

Jadi, begini lah yang jadi dari pemikiran di atas.

Nah, **mind to review**, minna? ^.^


End file.
